Zootopia 2: Proyect Mammal Howler
by Brony Frozen
Summary: Quince años después del caso de los Aulladores, los científicos Jackson Nutriales y Jane Camarge ven la posibilidad de utilizar la planta para bien. El único obstáculo es que nadie quiere volverse salvaje en nombre de la ciencia. La única forma de estudiar el efecto del Aullador, es viajar en el tiempo a 2016. Pero no todo sucede como lo esperaban. Wilde Hopps. T por paranoia.
**Antes que nada; ¡ALERTA SPOILER! NO LEAN SI NO HAN VISTO LA PELI** **COMPLETA**

 **ES EN SERIO, CONTIENE INFORMACIÓN DE LA PELI QUE ARRUINARÍAN LA SORPRESA SI LEEN ANTES DE HABERLA VISTO**

 **Así que, ya están advertidos, si se trauman por haberse spoileado, es cosa de ustedes.**

 **Por otro lado, esta es mi versión de cómo debería ser la secuela de Zootopia, más o menos... últimamente me handado por dar explicaciones complejas, así que ya lo saben, si la historia parece ir lenta de vez en cuando, lo lamento. No tengo tanta experiencia escribiendo.**

 **Disfruten.**

* * *

 **Zootopia 2: Proyect Mammal Howler**

Bitácora de trabajo número 74. Fecha; 8 de julio de 2031. Hora; 23:24. Fase Final del Proyecto Mammal Howler.

Me encuentro en la fase final del Proyecto Mammal Howler. Yo, Jane Camargue, y mi compañero Jackson Nutriales hemos logrado lo imposible; construir una máquina del tiempo. ¿Por qué una máquina del tiempo? Bueno, es bastante simple.

Hace 15 años, sucedió algo aterrador y caótico en nuestra querida metrópolis. Depredadores, desde el más grande tigre hasta la más pequeña nutria, comenzaron a desaparecer. Nadie tenía una explicación y las masas comenzaban a inquietarse, porque las constantes desapariciones no pasaron desapercibas. Imaginen el caos en que hubiéramos quedado sumidos, de no ser por los héroes, primer conejo y primer zorro de la ZPD,, Judy Hopps y Nicolas P. Wilde. También conocidos por ser el primer matrimonio carnívoro-herbívoro de Zootopia, y también padres del primer híbrido zorro-conejo de la historia... pero eso es salirse del tema.

Volviendo a lo importante, no fue una coincidencia que el señor Nutriales, padre de mi compañero, Jackson Nutriales, fuera uno de los mamíferos desaparecidos. De hecho, el formar indirectamente parte del caso, impulsó al más joven de los Nutriales a investigar acerca de los Aulladores y Biología, al punto de convertirse en uno de los mejores científicos de los Laboratorios Cliffside.

Tanto el joven Jackson como yo, descubrimos en ese momento, hace década y media, que los Aulladores y el salvajismo característico de esta planta podrían tener algo positivo. Todos sabemos lo que un animal es capaz de hacer bajo los efectos de la flor, y todos conocemos la historia de nuestra evolución. Así que, ¿Qué más hay que saber acerca del caso de los Aulladores?

Investigación y aprovechamiento. Desde su descubrimiento, el Aullador ha sido una droga muy popular en los barrios bajos de Zootopia. El Aullador está clasificado como ilegal, lo que la vuelve muy popular en el narcotráfico aunque a decir verdad, es fácil detectar cuándo alguien ha ingerido Aullador. Lo que a Nutriales y a mí nos interesa es cómo esta planta funciona. ¿Qué sustancia ahoga la razón del mamífero? Si esta sustancia fuera controlada, ¿Qué beneficios podría traer?

Así fue como nuestra investigación comenzó. Gracias a Nutriales y a algunos libros de historia más que valiosos, descubrimos que las nutrias se alimentaban en su mayoría de peces y mariscos. Esto ha quedado vigente en la dieta y anatomía de nutrias como los Nutriales. Entonces, ¿Por qué un pequeño y sociable mamífero pescicívoro como la nutria tendría la fiereza innecesaria de un león hambriento? Esta pregunta me impulsó a investigar más a fondo y ampliar mis conocimientos taxonómicos y zoológicos.

Creé una teoría, y esta quedó confirmada por la misma Oficial Hopps que, durante una visita rutinaria a Cliffside, contó a Nutriales la interesante anécdota de la vez que uno de sus numerosos tíos, siendo un niño, comió un Aullador. El resultado fue un salvaje conejo, que hirió a la señora Hopps, madre de la Oficial. Mi teoría quedó más que confirmada, ya que un conejo es, por naturaleza, una nerviosa criatura herbívora.

Los Aulladores no vuelven salvajes a los animales, en cambio, los convierten en criaturas "rabiosas".

Ahora, tanto Nutriales como yo queríamos observar de cerca los efectos de la planta, para poder determinar qué sustancia hace a los animales perder la razón y por que. No nos fue posible conseguir voluntarios que quisieran ingerir algo tan peligroso, y no podíamos utilizarnos ni a mi ni a mi compañero, ya que somos quienes observarían el comportamiento patológico. Hubo sujetos a los que se estudió de cerca, al igual que su biología. El señor Manchas, el señor Nutriales, el señor tío de la Oficial Hopps -desconozco el apellido-, incluso la mismísima Dawn Bellweather fueron examinados, pero la biología que cada mamífero se encontraba en perfecto estado.

Debido a la falta de recursos, a Jackson y a mí se nos ocurrió construir una máquina del tiempo. Así podríamos estudiar de cerca los efectos del Aullador sin afectar a nadie, ya que durante un tiempo, Cliffside albergó a los 14 mamíferos desaparecidos inicialmente, y no habría que intoxicar a nadie más. Aparte, actualmente contamos con la tecnología necesaria para crear una rústica máquina. El único inconveniente es que quema la ropa y sustancias similares.

Lo descubrimos durante una de las muchas pruebas en que intentamos enviar materiales unos minutos atrás en el tiempo. La carne y el pelo resistieron, al igual que unos pequeños transmisores que abrirían portales temporales una vez llegáramos al pasado, con el objetivo de poder volver a nuestro tiempo una vez terminada la investigación.

Ahora, Jackson Nutriales y yo, Jane Camargue, estamos listos para oficialmente, viajar en el tiempo en nombre de la ciencia, para resolver de una vez, el misterio del Aullador. Uno de nosotros debe quedarse para controlar la máquina, mientras el otro lleva a cabo el viaje. Seré yo quien viaje al pasado.

Deséenme suerte. Fin de la grabación.

* * *

Jane Camargue, científica especialista de Cliffside, era una yegua de Camargue, blanca, hocico rosa y ojos negros. Consciente de que no debía interferir con su propia "yo" del pasado, Jane pintó sus patas delanteras color crema con pintura orgánica, y estampó manchas negras alrededor de sus ojos. Sería suficiente.

La máquina del tiempo consistía en un gran cilindro para uno, dentro del cual se llevaría a cabo el viaje. Para generar la energía, el cilindro de cristal se encontraba conectado a una gran maquinaria que a abarcaba las celdas y parte de la cámara. La misma habitación que, 15 años atrás, sirvió como cautiverio para los mamíferos rabiosos.

Jane entró en el cilindro, sin más ropa que una banda de cuero alrededor de la muñeca izquierda, la cual sujetaba con fuerza uno de los dos transmisores capaces de devolver a la yegua a su tiempo.

Ignorando el hecho de que su compañera no podía vestir ninguna prenda, Jackson Nutriales sonrió de forma tranquilizadora a la científica y puso en marcha la maquinaria. Esta era bastante inestable, por lo que la joven nutria procedió con cautela. Introdujo la fecha en el lugar correspondiente. 20 de abril de 2016, 6:00 am.

Bien. Ahora Jackson Nutriales debía tener un cuidado especial. Llegados a este punto, había que introducir un complicado código en el tablero táctil. Un error, y la investigación se iría por la borda.

Jackson introdujo exitosamente los primeros veinte caracteres del código, hasta que algo lo interrumpió de improviso y lo hizo tocar una tecla equivocada.

-¡Hey, doctor Jackson! ¿No tendrá más medici...? -Y la máquina comenzó a chisporrotear y a emitir silbidos peligrosamente agudos.

* * *

Efectivamente, Judy y Nick Wilde se convirtieron a héroes tras el caso de los Aulladores, los primeros de sus respectivas especies en formar parte de la ZPD, y la primera pareja herbívoro-carnívoro de Zootopia.

Todo comenzó con el mismo caso de los Aulladores. Entre ambos compañeros existía una gran química casi imposible de pasar por alto. Al poco tiempo de cerrar el caso, Nicolas P. Wilde estudió en la Academia de Zootopia para convertirse en policía. La amistad que mantenía con "Zanahorias" era inigualable. De no ser por ella, Nick seguiría estafando animales, vendiendo paletas heladas y "madera pintada" a los roedores de la ciudad. De no ser por ella, Nick sería solo un zorro más del montón, viviendo de y por el estereotipo del zorro tramposo.

Sí, esos dos eran el mejor dúo dinámico que la ZPD podía pedir, con la energía de Hopps y la astucia de Wilde.

Al mes de unirse a la ZPD, Nick invitó a Judy a salir por un café de Stagbucks (equivalente de Starbucks, "stag" es ciervo). La primera de las muchas citas que llevarían a cabo como pareja oficial. Su relación fue todo un escándalo. Claro, las relaciones interespecies eran legales, pero nunca habían sido parejas tan disparejas. La típica pareja interracial era el león y tigre (dependiendo de los padres, ligre o tigón), perro y lobo (perro lobo), o león y leopardo (leopón). Pero, ¿Un carnívoro y un herbívoro que de paso son enemigos naturales? Ni siquiera serían capaces de procrear. Pero los mejores policías de la ZPD no son de los que se dejen influenciar por la opinión pública.

A los dos años de resolver el caso de los Aulladores, Nick Wilde le propuso matrimonio a Judy Hopps en el edificio de central de la ZPD, frente a sus compañeros de trabajo. De ellos recibieron mucho apoyo moral y autoestima, la cual los ayudó a enfrentar a la sociedad cuando el compromiso de volvió de conocimiento público. Había muchos conservadores que se resistían a la idea de la interracialidad, y buscaban la forma de difamar a los oficiales. En cambio, era una gran mayoría la que apoyaba a la pareja dispareja.

¿Qué opinaba la familia Hopps? Pues, hay que recordar que los Hopps unieron su negocio al de Gideon Grey, el zorro más famoso de Bunny Burrows. El trabajar con un zorro honesto, y conocer a otro zorro honesto, quitó gran tensión a la situación. Al principio, el pasado turbulento de Wilde hizo que Bonnie y Stu sospecharan de las intenciones del zorro citadino, pero después aceptaron al vulpino en la familia, tras enterarse de que fue el mismo zorro que ayudó a cerrar el caso de los Aulladores.

La boda salió en las primeras planas de los periódicos más importantes del país. 'Primer matrimonio herbívoro-carnívoro de Zootopia, los héroes del caso de los Aulladores". Sí, una gran noticia.

La gestación de un conejo dura entre 26 y 35 días, y la gestación del zorro dura entre 52 y 53 días. El conejo es un herbívoro y el zorro es un carnívoro, los conejos viven en grandes grupos y los zorros son solitarios. Lo único que estos dos animales tienen en común es la cadena alimenticia, en la cual el zorro se come al conejo. Por eso, la segunda gran noticia de Zootopia fue el nacimiento de un sano híbrido de zorro y conejo.

A los 10 meses de contraer matrimonio, Judy anunció que traería al mundo a su primer hijo. Fue estudiada muy de cerca, y los médicos se encargaron de que todo estuviera en orden. Al principio no se sabía qué hacer. ¿Cómo sobreviviría un feto si las especies de ambos padres no compartían siquiera el tiempo de gestación? Al igual que sus padres, el pequeño se las arregló para romper las reglas. Este nació a los 52 días de gestación, tras 20 días de angustiosa espera por parte del matrimonio Wilde Hopps.

El pequeño nació como un conejo, lampiño, con los ojos y oídos cerrados, los cuales abrió a la semana de nacido. Al mismo tiempo, una pelusa rojiza lo cubrió lentamente. Un chiquillo curioso, ruidoso, con la energía de un conejito y la agilidad de un zorrezno, el pequeño se convirtió en un verdadero fenómeno.

Samuel P. Wilde Hopps era muy similar a un zorro. Tenía la altura, complexión y apariencia de un vulpino. Un zorro rojo de ojos violetas. Su peculiaridad comenzaba por las orejas. Sí, el pequeño Sammy tenía orejas y cola de conejo, con los colores de zorro, patas traseras fuertes, con los músculos necesarios para dar saltos, pero garras de perro. Por su dentadura, se podía adivinar que el híbrido era omnívoro. Su alimentación consistía en verduras, algo de fruta y alguna malteada ocasional de insecto.

A sus doce años de edad, el joven Sam Wilde demostraba poseer la astucia y elocuencia de su padre, y el positivismo y perseverancia de su madre. Samuel tenía muchos amigos. La familia Big, los Manchas -en especial su amiga Lyra Manchas, sobrina del señor Manchas-, los Oficiales de la ZPD, y Leonard Gray.

Hablando de la escuela, Sammy era como un zorro en Matemáticas -para horror de Judy, el niño era malo en esa área-, y parecía un conejo en Educación Física. Para mantener un equilibrio en la naturaleza, un animal debe ser rápido con poca resistencia, o lento con mucha resistencia. En cambio, Sam tenía la resistencia de un zorro y la carrera de un conejo. Ya se imaginarán quién era el mejor en esa área.

Si bien el híbrido era muy amigable y tenía buena reputación, tenía enemigos. Así es, mamíferos que veían la existencia de Samuel Wilde como un insulto a la naturaleza. Aprovechando su biología, los bravucones atacaban con estereotipos al pobre vulpino lagomorfo (género al que pertenecen los conejos). Se burlaban de él, lo agredían física y emocionalmente, o insultaban a su familia.

En estas situaciones, Samuel tenía dos alternativas.

A: Usar su sangre de conejo como ventaja y huir de ahí con poderosos saltos o con respuestas inteligentes. Muchas veces, esto no era suficiente.

B: Nunca le contaría a sus padres, pero la mayoría de las veces, Sam hacía a los bullies tragarse sus palabras con gruñidos y ladridos, Sam aprendió por su cuenta a defender su honor y el de su familia.

La opción B surgió cuando, a los 6 años, el pequeño Samuel se dirigía a la escuela. Todo iba bien, hasta que, durante el recreo, una hiena comenzó a burlarse cruelmente de la familia Wilde. Sam no supo de dónde sacó el instinto, que lo hizo gritar y gruñir al félido, hasta que un potente ladrido salió de su garganta. Así, la hiena retrocedió de golpe y no volvió a manchar el nombre de la familia Wilde Hopps. También hubo una maestra que escuchó el alboroto e inmediatamente llamó a casa del pequeño híbrido.

Esa noche, Sammy recibió una buena regañina, y aprendió a usar su recién adquirida habilidad para deshacerse de los bravucones.

El punto culminante de su vida escolar no fue haber sacado las mejores calificaciones o haberse inscrito en las Olimpiadas Infantiles. Fue el ataque a un lobo. A un animal que lo doblaba en tamaño.

Esto sucedió hace tres meses. El lobo, John Howlson, no se limitó a molestar a Sam Wilde, oh no. También convirtió a Lyra Manchas y a Leo Gray en sus objetivos. Lyra Manchas era la mejor amiga de Sam, una linda pantera negra de ojos azules, y Leo Gray, un zorro rojo un año mayor que Sam, hijo adoptivo de Gideon Gray y su esposa Charlotte Whooland.

En vez de dejar a Leo encargarse del bravucón, Sam lo enfrentó por cuenta propia, ganándose unos buenos golpes en las costillas. Indefenso y herido, el híbrido recurrió a sus instintos de zorro como defensa. No supo que estavez había llegado muy lejos. El lobo perdió varios mechones de pelo, los bigotes derechos, y ganó un ojo morado y varios rasguños en el cuello y cara, sin contar los golpes en el torso con las patas de conejo del muchacho.

Siendo Judy una coneja muy comprensiva y Nick un padre tolerante, castigaron al cachorro duramente. Aun así, dejaron a Samuel competir en las Olimpiadas al día siguiente. Este fue un error.

En las Olimpiadas Infantiles de Zootopia había salto de longitud, carrera de 100, 400 y 1.000 metros, carrera de obstáculos, lanzamiento de disco, y demás. Siendo el joven Wilde un animal competitivo y atlético, se inscribió en las cuatro carreras y salto de longitud.

En el primer evento, salto de longitud, Sam terminó en tercer lugar, siendo superado por un canguro y una gacela. En la carrera de 100 metros, su velocidad y resistencia fallaron por poco, ganándole el segundo lugar. Sin rendirse, el híbrido corrió lo más rápido que pudo en los 400 metros. Pero uno de los tres guepardos que compitieron con él, le hizo morder el polvo. Molesto y herido en el orgullo, Sam intentó correr en la última carrera de velocidad. Los 1.000 metros. Solo los mamíferos más resistentes se inscribieron. Zorros, conejos, leones, incluso John Howlson decidió competir, a pesar de sus heridas.

Sonó la campana, y los animales arrancaron. Pero en los primeros diez metros, un animal cayó y rodó por el suelo seco. Sam, que había sido empujado fuertemente por Howlson, quedó prácticamente descalificado al quedar tan atrás. Un paramédico llegó velozmente junto a Samuel para atenderlo. Nadie se esperó la siguiente escena.

Al verse rezagado y derribado, Samuel Wilde se sintió derrotado. Pero era tan Wilde como Hopps, no se rendiría. Sacudiéndose como un zorro para zafarse del agarre del médico, Sam salió disparado hacia la carrera. El público enmudeció al presenciar tal escena. En los primeros 500 metros de carrera, Samuel Wilde corrió usando los saltos de conejo. Usando las patas traseras para impulsarse, y las delanteras para mantener la velocidad. Hacia la recta final, la velocidad del conejo se volvió insuficiente, ahora se requería la resistencia del zorro. Al cambiar su táctica, Sam esquivó a varios animales, pasando entre las piernas de la mayoría. Las patas de la cruza se movían rápidamente, imitando a la perfección la corrida del zorro.

Al cruzar la línea de meta, Sam no se levantó, permaneció en cuatro patas como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Jadeaba y dejaba ver sus colmillos carnívoros y la larga lengua. Un minuto después, Sam volvió a la realidad, e intuyó su muy incómoda situación. Levantándose de un salto, el híbrido puso en práctica una de las muchas lecciones que aprendió de su padre, Nick Wilde, y trató de ignorar al mundo, al prepararse para la última competencia. Carrera de obstáculos.

Siguiendo su ejemplo, poco a poco, los jueces, competidores y árbitro olvidaron el asunto. Nuevamente, los competidores tomaron sus lugares, y John Howlson tomó, por segunda vez en el día, un espacio junto al pequeño Wilde.

La pista de obstáculos era bastante sencilla; 15 metros de terreno llano, seguidos por las primeras barras (las que se usan en los concursos de saltos de los caballos), algún arbusto o pequeño lago artificial, una larga zona fangosa, más obstáculos por saltar, y en la recta final, una gran red de cuerda a medio metro del suelo, para el cual había que arrastrarse. 200 metros en total.

Un zorro no puede caer dos veces en el mismo truco, por lo que, cuando la campana resonó, Sam saltó al suelo y corrió directamente a cuatro patas, evitando así ser derribado por cierto lobo. Saltar los obstáculos fue pan comido. Samuel hizo honor a su gran condición física lagomorfa al saltar los arbustos, lagos y barras. También usó las habilidades de zorro para evitar quedar atrapado en el fango, y, aprovechando su condición cuadrúpeda, se coló por debajo de la red y cruzó la línea de meta, dejando a los demás competidores aproximadamente hacia la mitad del recorrido.

Enseguida, Sam Wilde se vio rodeado por sus amigos y conocidos, algún mamífero curioso y el paramédico. Marañas de pelo, prendas de vestir y patas amigas llenaron la visión del pobre híbrido. Su fino olfato zorruno quedó saturado por el hedor a animal, y sus orejas conejunas, aplastadas contra el cráneo, percibían miles de sonidos que lentamente perdían sentido...

Entonces, entre el gentío, una pata félida golpeó ligeramente la grupa de Sam, con la esperanza de devolverlo a la realidad una vez más, pero no funcionó. En cambio, la mente del zorro-conejo perdió toda cordura y razón, dejándose llevar por el instinto. El animal sintió cómo algo lo amenazaba, al ser tocado por algo o alguien. Samuel el híbrido, reaccionó meramente por instinto: gañó, ladro y mordió rápida y bruscamente la mano que lo tocó. Esta resultó ser Lyra Manchas, su mejor amiga. La pantera observó su propia sangre y al zorro-conejo frente a ella.

Un momento después, las voces de Nick y Judy Wilde se alzaron sobre el barullo general.

La voz de sus padres devolvió la cordura al pequeño Wilde Hopps que, al descubrir su muy tensa situación, se levantó de golpe. Observó a su amiga, los animales que lo rodeaban, ahora mudos, y a sus padres. Sin querer comprender del todo la situación, Sam se alejó de todos y corrió, en forma bípeda, hacia la salida más cercana.

El pequeño plan de huida terminó en fracaso, cuando el peludo preadolescente chocó contra una nutria. Esta nutria era Jackson Nutriales, hijo menor del señor Nutriales, florista de Mr. Big, amigo de la familia.

-Hola, niño, ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa? -Sam intentó esquivar a la nutria, mas le fue imposible -Niño, yo lo vi todo. Y puedo asegurarte que no fue tu culpa, ¿Por qué no resolvemos este asunto decentemente? Seguramente tus padres te estarán buscando.

Tras calmar a la muchedumbre y reunir a Sammy con sus padres (por no mencionar la disculpa del dichoso animal a Lyra por la mordida), Nutriales se volvió el doctor privado del niño. Con un poco de investigación, el científico determinó que el joven debería consumir pastillas tranquilizantes cada tres días y ser inyectado una vez cada mes, para evitar futuros accidentes.

Al parecer, una anomalía en la biología del híbrido entre zorro y conejo elevaba drásticamente su nivel de hormonas, lo que causaba que el animal perdiera la razón o alguna facultad avanzada. Es decir, que ser un híbrido volvía a Sam Wilde propenso a atacar a alguien o a cambiar su postura a cuadrúpedo inconsciente y espontáneamente.

Así que, con el medicamento, los instintos animales de Sam permanecían en niveles peligrosamente bajos. Esto redujo significativamente la velocidad y resistencia del híbrido, y lo convirtió en una criatura más pasiva. Un efecto secundario de la medicina, que la familia dejó pasar a regañadientes.

La vida volvió a la normalidad rápidamente. Los Wilde continuaron con sus visitas de fin de semana a Bunny Burrows, para pasar un rato con los Hopps. Salían a patrullar en familia. Paseaban los tres por el parque o se limitaban a hacer que Nick comprara bebidas. Si, la vida volvió a la normalidad por un rato.

* * *

El 8 de julio de 2031, 15 años después del caso de los Aulladores, 13 años después de que Nick Wilde y Judy Hopps se casaran, 12 años después del nacimiento de Samuel P. Wilde, y tres meses después del incidente de las Olimpiadas, las pastillas tranquilizadoras se terminaron por primera vez.

En compañía de sus padres, Sam visitó el apartamento de Jackson Nutriales. Al encontrar vacío el lugar, Judy propuso buscar en Cliffside, debido a que, como científico, Nutriales debería estar allá. Así pues, la familia Wilde Hopps condujo (en un convertible gris oscuro) hasta las afueras de la ciudad, hacia los laboratorios de Cliffside.

El lugar no había cambiado en 15 años. Durante la noche, en especial a las 10 de la noche, Cliffside adquiría el aspecto del típico edificio semi-abandonado de película de misterio, con el ambiente frío y húmedo, las altas cascadas y los guardias lobo, que vigilaban a cualquiera que se propusiera entrar al laboratorio.

Nick mostró las placas policiacas a los guardias, que dejaron pasar el auto sin ninguna clase de revuelo. El zorro estacionó el vehículo cerca de la entrada al edificio, y la familia bajó del auto para buscar a la nutria.

Para sorpresa de los mejores policías de la ZPD, los pasillos, normalmente abarrotados con científicos e investigadores, se encontraban desiertos. La rutina de muchos trabajadores consistía en llegar al trabajo a partir de las 9 de la mañana y volver a casa máximo a la medianoche. Por lo tanto, era de esperarse que el edificio desierto levantara sospechas. Nick revisó el área este, Judy el área oeste, y Sam la zona central.

Pero no encontraban nada. Ni las habilidades combinadas de híbrido captaban algún rastro. Procedieron con el segundo piso, igualmente vacío... a excepción de un antiguo hospital rehabilitado, ubicado al final de la zona central. Esta vez, los Wilde avanzaron sigilosamente, a sabiendas de que algo los esperaba al final.

Un repentino pitido hizo saltar al trío, tras el cual, dos voces comenzaron a hablar entre sí. Con su desarrollado oído, Sam y Judy detectaron la voz de Jackson Nutriales, y una hembra que le contestaba. Nick ideó enseguida un plan, mientras sacaba de uno de sus bolsillos una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes -como policía, siempre estaba listo-.

-Sammy, necesito que vayas allá y le pidas al doctor tu medicina -El pequeño abrió los ojos como platos.

-No me estás enviando allá, solo. ¿Cierto? Ma, dile a papá que no juegue.

-Lo lamento, cariño -Contestó la coneja gris- Pero debes hacerlo. Además, no estarás solo.

Quince años para conocerse es una gran cantidad de tiempo, tanto que ambos oficiales podían adivinar lo que el otro pensaba sin necesidad de hablarse. Mientras el hijo de los oficiales distraía al doctor, Hopps esperaría detrás de la puerta, usando su oído para detectar cualquier comportamiento sospechoso. Si las cosas se ponían feas, Nick usaría la pistola para mantener el orden.

Asi, a las 23:30, Sam entró a la sala donde una nutria y una yegua llevaban a cabo un importante experimento. Samuel irrumpió bruscamente en la habitación, con la intención de ayudar a sus padres en un posible caso, y para conseguir el medicamento que lo mantendría "razonable".

-¡Hey, doctor Jackson! ¿No tendrá más medici...? -Sin saberlo, Sam sorprendió a la nutria y la desconcentró de la tarea que realizaba. Un pequeño error, y la gran máquina comenzó a chisporrotear y a emitir quejidos agudos.

-¡Samuel! -No había tiempo para explicaciones ni preguntas. Tras el grito de la nutria, los oficiales Wilde entraron a la habitación, sin reconocer uno de los escenarios de su primer caso. Nick apuntaba con su pistola a todas partes, listo para lo que fuera, menos el malfuncionamiento de la compleja maquinaria.

Como autora, tomaré un segundo para que imaginen lo que el joven Sam sentía en ese momento.

Al llegar a Cliffside, sus pensamientos no pasaban de pedir las pastillas y volver tranquilamente a su hogar. Ahora, los tres animales se encontraban en un laboratorio ocupado casi en su totalidad por computadoras y maquinaria extraña, y en el centro, un cilindro de vidrio, dentro del cual, una yegua observaba con miedo su situación. La gran máquina fallaba cada vez más, una pantalla cercana al cilindro parpadeaba rápidamente, mientras una alarma se encendía. Las lámparas de la habitación se apagaron, siendo reemplazadas por las luces rojas características de una emergencia.

Para colmo, la máquina empezó a funcionar. El cilindro de vidrio se enfrió hasta quebrarse, y la yegua gritó, una de las computadoras que controlaban la máquina explotó. Unas pequeñas luces dentro del cilindro se encendieron, aumentando rápidamente su intensidad. Siguiendo su naturaleza de conejo, Sam ignoró a los adultos, los gritos que lo llamaban, y saltó contra el vidrio del cilindro, en un intento por romperlo. Nick y Judy observaban asombrados los vanos intentos de su hijo por ayudar a la yegua a salir del tubo.

De repente, el vidrio se rompió en miles de añicos, y la yegua pudo salir. Pero ahí no termina la historia. Las luces del tubo envolvieron la habitación, el lugar donde antes ocupaba el cilindro de vidrio ahora se tornaba azul violáceo. El aire azulado adquirió gravedad.

Las bocinas de emergencia del laboratorio resonaban con fuerza, una brisa se arremolinó en la habitación, volviéndose cada vez más potente, ésta absorbía cristales y trozos de la computadora explotada, y tiraba de los cinco animales. Nick intentó desesperadamente abrir la puerta de la sala para poder escapar, pero los escombros que se formaban poco a poco lo impedían. Las paredes se cuarteaban y el suelo se calentaba.

-¡Nutriales, cuando la máquina se destruya, debes rearmarla!-Los Wilde y el susodicho miraron a la yegua, quien hablaba entrecortadamente- Ya encontraré la forma de volver, pero si no lo hago, esta cosa nos matará a todos.

Sam se dio cuenta antes que su inteligente madre, de lo que la yegua planeaba hacer. A sus doce años, Sammy no había experimentado tanto miedo por sí mismo o por otro animal. Sí, puede que sus padres fueran policías y arriesgaran su vida en cada caso nuevo, pero ahora era diferente. Una civil, sin experiencia militar estaba por cometer un acto suicida con tal de salvarlos a todos. No sabía las consecuencias que podría traer, pero Samuel no permitiría que esta mamífera se matara.

Los pensamientos del híbrido se vieron interrumpidos en el instante en que una corriente de aire potente logró moverlo un poco, y levantar a su madre. Definitivamente, este era el nuevo momento más aterrador en la vida de Samuel Wilde. Por un segundo sólo contempló cómo la pequeña coneja que era su madre era tirada hacia el torbellino violáceo. Al siguiente momento, reaccionó. Aunque la equina se le adelantó.

Con ayuda de su gran tamaño y peso, Jane Camargue atrapó a la oficial Wilde antes de que el torbellino la absorbiera. Un escombro cayó del techo sobre los brazos de la yegua, haciendo que la coneja cayera al suelo y se mantuviera ahí, ya que el escombro, de un tamaño considerable, aplastó una de las patas de Judy.

Sam fue más rápido que su padre y saltó en dirección a su madre. Sin embargo, otra corriente de aire lo elevó por los aires en dirección al potente torbellino. Nuevamente, Jane atrapó a un mamífero antes de que este se perdiera en la continuidad del espacio tiempo. Esta vez, la yegua tuvo cuidado de evitar los escombros que caían, cada vez más numerosos.

Usando su considerable peso, la yegua retrocedió hacia los otros tres adultos, que admiraban cómo la equina salvaba a Sam. Mas este momento duró poco.

Un paso en falso: Jane resbaló con uno de los escombros del suelo y cayó. Al encontrarse tan cerca del torbellino, este la absorbió rápidamente. Y Sam, al ser más ligero y caer al lado de la científica, también cayó presa de las garras de la ciencia.

Entonces, cumplido su objetivo, la fallida máquina del tiempo se apagó, y el torbellino desapareció de la misma forma en que había aparecido. En cambio, la muy dañada maquinaria impregnó el aire con el aroma a nitrógeno y humo. Horrorizados, Judy, Nick y Jackson comprendieron que estaban en peligro de muerte. Con ayuda de Nutriales, el zorro retiró el escombro que tenía atrapada a su esposa, y cargándola, los tres animales corrieron hacia la salida como alma que lleva el diablo, es decir, muy muy rápido

No tuvieron tiempo de subir al auto, pues exactamente al salir del edificio, el segundo piso de los laboratorios Cliffside explotó, junto con los restos de lo único que mantenía viva la esperanza de los Wilde de recuperar a su hijo. Los tres mamíferos observaron el fuego que salía de los ventanales del segundo piso. Escucharon a los lobos aullar y a un camión de bomberos a lo lejos. Pero no reaccionaron hasta que los paramédicos llegaron.

-¡Sammy! ¡Mi hijo sigue ahí dentro! NOOOO -Obviamente, los bomberos no encontrarían ningún cuerpo o resto, aparte de un pequeño retazo de tela quemada, la manga de la camisa azul claro que el hijo de los oficiales llevaba ese día.

¿Qué había sido de él y la doctora Jane? Nadie podría decirlo. Excepto ellos mismos, claro.

Mientras la prensa, policías y bomberos se arremolinaban alrededor del edificio y de una pareja destrozada, en otro lugar y tiempo, dos mamíferos aparecían de improviso en la ciudad de Zootopia, hace 15 años

* * *

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Confundo mucho, se entiende, está bien escrito? Si no, puedo modificarlo.**

 **No hay mucho más que explicar.**

 **P.D. Como podrán comprobar con los seguidores de mis otros fics, no tiendo a subir rápido caps, por lo que les pido que sean pacientes y toleren mi falta de organización cuando de Internet se trata. Hehe...**


End file.
